criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Castaway Corpse
Castaway Corpse is the twelfth case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts, as well as the fifth one in the South Coast district. Characters Introduced *Natalia Ferreyra (Miss Blue Coasts contestant) *Dwight Ballaffinte (Criminal wanted by CIA) Case Background The case starts off with Kyle Montgomery being shocked about what his father had said after the previous case. He could not believe that his mother had not agreed with his father's decision to disinherit him, due to the fact that in Kyle's mind, Julep was the one who had been mad at him and not so much Philippe. Jerry Bryar was more worried about the yacht party that Miss Blue Coasts' staff was holding. Suddenly, it was reported to them that an out-of-control-motorboat had grounded on an islet and that they needed the police to go there as soon as possible. Once they got there, they found the dead body of George Aker, one of the biggest names in the city's party scene, inside the motorboat. It had been speeding in autopilot for a while until it finally hit Bullhawk Islet and ran aground. Thomas Ravens appeared later to tell the player that Sharlyn Wetton had been investigating the victim, and surprisingly she became one of the suspects. As a CIA agent, she said that she could not share information about her missions without her superiors' authorization, and encouraged them to just keep investigating. They later found out that George Aker was buying weapons from Alex Jackman, one of the pageant's sponsors/gunrunners. Shockingly, Sharlyn turned out to be the killer. Jerry and the player confronted her and she admitted that she had been ordered to kill George Aker by her CIA superiors. After making up a speech appealing to the safety of the children of Blue Coasts, and providing evidence supporting the claim that she was just following CIA orders, Judge Peggy Jasmine had no choice but to let her walk away free. Jerry was still not happy about Sharlyn investigating behind the team's backs when she had come to Blue Coasts to help the team in the first place, but there was nothing he could do since Sharlyn would stay until CIA told her to go back to Guam. The next day, Jerry and the player checked up on Kyle to make sure that his parents' stuff was not getting in the way of his job. After talking for a while, Kyle revealed that his parents had given him one final chance to abandon his plans of becoming a biochemist and take over the family business or otherwise leave the house. Kyle had agreed to leave and after passing out, he woke up the following day in hospital. Julep Montgomery was crying next to him and apologizing for having poisoned him. Shocked and upset, he decided not to ever talk to his parents again and now he was thriving to prove them involved in the gunrunning scheme, which made Jerry want to investigate more in order to make Kyle happy. Thanks to a mysterious tablet someone forgot at the yacht, they found out that the undercover gunrunner posing as one of the contestants is actually the one who wins, since the judges and sponsors always rig the pageant in her favor. Investigating more about the victim, the team discovered that he was the grandson of Eva Green, a long deceased MAFIA agent who had killed Elizabeth Perkins, which meant that Reuben Thacks had ordered a hit on his lover since he was the leader of the organization. Not only that, but thanks to both Sharlyn and to George's cellphone, they discovered that the reason why CIA was after George was actually a man called Dwight Ballaffinte, a distant cousin of Vannina Ballaffinte (MAFIA's last leader). He was a friend of George and is also a criminal wanted by CIA. Now, the team would just have to wait for the winner of Miss Blue Coasts to be announced to know who the undercover gunrunner was. Victim *'George Aker' (Shot in his motorboat which kept speeding ahead in autopilot.) Murder Weapon *'Handgun' Killer *'Sharlyn Wetton' Suspects Ginger Costa (Sea Guard Patrol agent) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks whisky - The suspect handles guns - The suspect owns a dog Suspect's appearance: - Natalia Ferreyra (Miss Blue Coasts contestant) Suspect's profile: The suspect handles guns Suspect's appearance: - Johnny Kyle (Miss Blue Coasts organizer) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks whisky Suspect's appearance: - Sharlyn Wetton (CIA agent) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks whisky - The suspect handles guns - The suspect owns a dog Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing blue clothes Lorenzo Cox (Victim's bodyguard) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks whisky - The suspect handles guns - The suspect owns a dog Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing blue clothes Quasi-suspects Kyle Montgomery (Lab chief) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks whisky Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer drinks whisky. *The killer handles guns. *The killer owns a dog. *The killer is a woman. *The killer is wearing blue clothes. Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' The Lost Sailor *Investigate Bullhawk Islet (Clues: Victim's body, Bullet shell, Diary) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Bullet shell (Result: Liquid sample) *Examine Liquid sample (Result: Whisky) *Examine Diary (Result: Today's entry) *Investigate Yacht party (Clues: Torn photo, Cellphone) *Examine Torn photo (Result: Photo of the victim) *Ask Natalia Ferreyra what her relation to the victim is *Examine Cellphone (Result: Cellphone unlocked) *Talk to Johnny Kyle about his threat to the victim *Interrogate Ginger Costa about the victim's death *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Pity party *See what Sharlyn Wetton has to say about the victim *Investigate Seabed (Clues: Heap of seaweed, Handgun) *Examine Heap of seaweed (Result: Bunch of flowers) *Examine Faded card (Result: Love note) *Talk to Natalia about the victim's gift to her *Examine Bullet (Result: Killer's bullet) *Analyze Handgun (9:00:00) *Investigate Forecastle (Clues: Whisky bottle, Clipboard) *Examine Whisky bottle (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder (Result: Gunpowder) *Analyze Whisky bottle (6:00:00) *See what Johnny Kyle has to say *Examine Faded paper (Result: Guest list) *See who Lorenzo Cox is *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Party mobster *Investigate Grounded motorboat (Clues: Unknown device, Gunpowder stain, Torn paper) *Examine Unknown device (Result: Device unlocked) *Analyze Unknown device (8:00:00) *Get explanations from Sharlyn Wetton *Examine Fingerprint (Result: Ginger Costa's fingerprint) *Confront Ginger Costa about her fingerprints at the crime scene *Examine Torn paper (Result: Cheque) *Talk to Lorenzo Cox about his job *Investigate Rocks formation (Clues: Pile of rocks, Handkerchief) *Examine Pile of rocks (Result: Whisky bottle) *Analyze Written confession (6:00:00) *Examine Handkerchief (Result: Seaweed removed) *Analyze Handkerchief (12:00:00) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Dressed to Kill 5 (No stars) 'Dressed to Kill:' Royalty *Make sure Kyle Montgomery is ok *Investigate Yacht party (Clues: Cooler box) *Examine Cooler box (Result: Tablet) *Examine Tablet (Result: Pink glitter) *Analyze Tablet (6:00:00) *Talk to Johnny Kyle about his yacht (Reward: 4,400 coins) *See what Lorenzo Cox wants (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Grounded motorboat (Clues: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Cellphone unlocked) *Analyze Cellphone (9:00:00) *Ask Sharlyn Wetton what she knows about MAFIA (Reward: CIA Badge) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Trivia *The case's name was originally going to be "The Lost Sailor", which was eventually turned into the title of the 1st Chapter. Category:Blue Coasts cases Category:Blue Coasts Category:All Fanmade Cases